Monster
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: Everyone stood in the center of the gym, laughing and talking about how cool this year would be. But not him. He avoided them, staying at the corner of the room. He didn't even want to be here; he just wanted to disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stood in the center of the gym, laughing and talking about how cool this year would be. But not him. He avoided them, staying at the corner of the room. He didn't even want to be here; he just wanted to disappear.

* * *

The only reason Mike was at Sky High was because of his powers, of course. He didn't care, though. He didn't even _want _his powers, let alone learn how to USE them!

He had no choice, though. His parents were NOT going to ignore what had happened the week before.

Before Mike discovered his powers, he was just a normal guy, going to a regular school. He wasn't popular, but he wasn't hated either.

One person happened to change that, though, and he KNOWS that person regretted it.

_Apparently_ Mike happened to be hanging out with some guy's girlfriend, and that guy did not like it one bit. So, as any average jock would do, he decided to corner him and give him a little "talk".

"Talk", as in rearranging his face.

Mike was not the fighting type. He actually try to avoid fighting as much as possible; but this guy insisted on violence. Mike was too frightened to talk back to him, so what did he do? Well, he practically took his head and slammed it against a locker.

Little did he know, though, that guy made a BIG mistake.

Most would say Mike was lucky that he didn't get a concussion. A concussion would've been _better_ than what REALLY happened, though.

He had doubled over in pain, but much more than he could handle. Mike couldn't remember what had fully happened, but he still got pictures and flashes in my head every once in a while. As it turned out, he was so angry and in so much pain, he had somehow turned into some sort of monster, almost practically killing the poor guy.

Well, he wanted _violence_, and that's what Mike gave him.

Ever since that incident, Mike had completely changed. He was no longer the carefree and outgoing person he used to be, but the outcast. He never spoke to anyone again, and avoided crowds as much as possible. His powers were that dangerous.

His parents weren't too shocked at the fact that he had powers; simply because they had powers themselves. It was just the fact at what his powers _were_ that shocked them. Mike's parents kept him from going to school since then, afraid that something might happen again. They knew he had to go to _some_ school, though, so his mom searched frantically around the internet, trying to find a school for supers.

Mike personally thought that was stupid, but his opinion changed when she actually managed to find one:

_Sky High_.


	2. Chapter 2

So here he was, just discovering his powers, and trying to ignore them as much as possible. Now he had to go to a school for superheroes, where he'd probably have to USE his powers. This was just great.

Mike's mom practically shoved him out the door when the bus came to his house. He was tempted to just hide behind a tree and let it pass by, but his mom kept her eye on him. So, he got onto the bus like he was supposed to.

He froze for a moment after getting on, surprised at how many people were there. (Like he said before, he wasn't too good around crowds.)

Mike made his way past everyone and sat at the way back of the bus. Some people turned and looked at him, but he just gave them a death glare, which told them to back off. They got the point and turned around.

Mike took out his ear buds from his pocket, and listened to his iPod for a while, just waiting for this ride to end.

About 5 minutes later, he was practically asleep, until he realized that he was sleeping _on_ someone. He instantly woke up and realized that he was leaning his head against some girl who was sitting next to him. She looked at him and noticed how embarrassed he looked.

"Sorry..." Mike mumbled.

There went his plan for sitting alone. He _knew_ he should've sat sideways so his feet covered the space next to him. He didn't remember seeing her there before at all, though...

"Don't worry; it's fine," the girl said, smiling at him. She had curly blonde hair, and wore glasses.

Mike slightly smiled back, but turned away quickly. He wasn't used to having a conversation with people after all that had happened before. Everyone was usually _afraid_ of him.

"Are you a freshman?" the girl asked him.

Mike slowly looked at her, surprised that she was actually talking to him. "Yeah, I'm new here," he said quietly.

"Cool; I am too! My name's Rebecca," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

Mike hesitated, but slowly shook it. "Mike," he said.

There. That was it. He was not telling her ANY more about himself. He wasn't even planning on making any conversations with people in the _first _place.

They both sat there in silence for a while, until the entire bus jerked to a stop. Mike crashed into the seat in front of him, as well as everyone else.

"Sorry!" the bus driver quickly apologized.

Mike cringed in pain, slowly leaning back onto his chair.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked him.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." he said, trying to relax and slow his heartbeat.

That was another thing he had to keep track of. If his heartbeat rose to a certain point, he'd turn into that..._thing_...again. That nightmare.

After some more people got onto the bus, the bus driver turned around and said, "Next stop—Sky High!"

The bus started with a jerk, slamming Mike's head against the back of my chair. Cringing in pain once more, he mumbled, "Shake it off, Mike...shake it off."

"Does the driver even realize how fast he is going?" Rebecca asked nervously, looking out the window.

Mike looked out as well, and noticed that the bus _was _going really fast. "Where are we going?" he heard some other people mumble, and he realized that he didn't even recognize where they were.

While Mike was thinking, a bar came out of the seat in front of him, and seat belts launched out of his seat, wrapping over him. He looked at it awkwardly, and noticed that the same thing happened to everyone else.

"Hang on back there!" The bus driver said. "We're going off-road."

_Off-road? What did he mean by—_

Mike's thoughts were instantly interrupted by the bus dropping right off the road. Everyone on the bus screamed insanely—himself included. Before Mike's whole life would flash before his eyes, though, jets shot out of the back of the bus, launching the entire thing into the air.

Mike was so terrified, he clutched the bar in front of him, shouting every swear word he knew.

_This is it..._ he thought to himself. _I'm going to DIE. And it's the FIRST DAY. _

He had to keep my attention on something other than _dieing_, though, so he looked out the window, desperately trying to keep calm. As all of the clouds cleared up, he saw an entire school floating in the air.

"No way..." Mike said, in shock.

"That is AWESOME!" Rebecca yelled.

Mike turned to her, and noticed that her hair was a complete mess from being tossed around. He smirked slightly, then looked out the window once more to examine the school.

Once again, though, his was interrupted by the bus making a soft landing.

"Soft" as in him crashing into the seat in front of him once more.

"Sorry!" the bus driver quickly apologized again.

Mike growled, slowly laying back on his chair again. "If you want this bus to stay in one piece, I suggest you not do that again..." he grumbled.

Rebecca gave him an odd look, but he ignored her. He was used to getting those looks all the time.

"Word of advice," the bus driver told everyone after opening the doors. "Don't miss the bus, cause the bus waits for no one."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss a bus ride like this for the _world_," Mike said sarcastically, stepping off. It was a miracle that he had even survived that without going psycho. He guessed those years of roller coaster rides really paid off.

"Mike! Over here!" he heard a voice say.

Mike looked up and saw Rebecca, who was next to the group of freshmen.

He groaned slightly. He hated being in crowds. Mike walked over to the group, but kept his distance.

Once again, Rebecca gave him an odd look, but shrugged and turned around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something swirled around, surrounding the whole group of freshmen. Startled, Mike jumped back, and had no choice but to stick into the crowd, despite his claustrophobia. He looked closely, trying to figure out what was surrounding everyone, until the figure stopped. It turned out to be some guy with super speed.

"Hey! Freshmen; attention please!" he yelled.

Mike looked over to his right, where some other guy with elasticity stretched down the staircase leading to the school like a slinky. He joined the super speed guy, who was in front of everyone.

"I'm Lash, and this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee, we'd be happy to collect that 15 dollar student fee!" the stretchy guy said, stretching his hand to some freshmen, as if they had money.

"Um...there's nothing about a new student fee in the handbook," one said.

"Okay guys, very funny," a girl said, walking over to everyone. "I'll take over from here."

Mike looked at her, and rolled his eyes. Must've been one of those "popular" girls.

She jabbered on and on about how her name was Gwen, and how everyone would all enjoy being at Sky High, and all that crap. Mike didn't even bother listening, and looked at the kid standing next to him. The kid just stared at her, like he was deeply in love. Mike tried so hard not to laugh at that sight.

So when Gwen was _finally_ done talking, she led everyone into the school, and into the gym. Once again, Mike kept his distance from the crowd, trailing along behind.

When everyone stopped, they all watched as a bright glowing ball soared from above them. They ducked as it flew past them, and stopped at a podium, transforming into a lady.

"Good morning; I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High!" she said.

"YEAH!" Mike heard a random kid shout, fist pumping. Everyone went silent and stared at him. The Principal glared at him, and he instantly shut up.

"In a couple of minutes, you will go to power placement, and you're own heroic journey will begin!" she continued.

Mike paled right there. _Power placement_. They had to show their powers? I mean...actually SHOW THEM?

He almost thought some people read his mind (which wouldn't be surprising, since everyone apparently had superpowers), because he heard them muttering amongst themselves about it.

"Power placement; it's how they decide where you go," one kid said.

"Yeah...the hero track or the loser track..." another mumbled.

"For now, good luck; and let the adventure begin!" Principal Powers finished. She lifted her hands into the air and shouted, "Comets, away!"

Her whole body turned into that glowing ball again, which flew out of the gym. Everyone including Mike turned around and watched it. He shrugged. "Pretty cool," he muttered.

Noticing that the whole group was turning around, he turned around as well. He would immediately regret it, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in front of everyone was some sort of coach, who looked like he meant business.

"Alright, listen up!" he yelled, getting everyone's full attention. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom; you may not. Here's how power placement is gonna work; you will step us here and show me your power. Yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: hero, or sidekick."

At that exact moment, Mike wanted to leave. He wanted to leave SO badly, he was tempted to just run out the door screaming, "SEE YA SUCKERS!" Of course, it'd be easier said than done. He wouldn't have been able to escape anyway, with the school up in the sky and such.

They did that on _purpose_, didn't they?

"Now," Coach Boomer continued. "Every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them, _whiner babies_, who seem fit to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight: my word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies! Are we clear?"

Everyone remained silent.

"I said, are we _CLEAR!?_" Coach Boomer yelled, sending a sonic wave into the crowd.

"YES COACH BOOMER!" everyone screamed.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle. "Then it's go time!" he said.

Mike stayed as far away from the crowd as possible, ducking under some people in front of him. There was NO way he was going up there. He would practically destroy the entire gym. No—scratch that...the entire_ school_.

Mike just stood there, watching as freshmen got up there one by one, showing their powers.

There was a kid who would transform into a rock monster...hero.

A kid who could apparently "glow"...sidekick.

A kid who could melt...sidekick as well.

A guy who could spit acid and a shape-shifting guy...heroes.

A girl who could shapeshift as well, but into a guinea pig...sidekick.

The next girl refused to show her powers, cause she apparently thought the whole thing was stupid. Mike looked at her, surprised. Even though she got ranked as a sidekick, he mentally applauded her for having the courage to do that.

Next up was Rebecca. Being the first person to actually talk to him and be friendly, Mike was eager to know what kind of powers she had. Turned out, she had the power of wind, after blowing away a random car that was about to fall onto her.

_Awesome,_ Mike thought, staring at her. _Better than _my_ powers, of course..._

While he thought about that, Coach Boomer did something that terrified him.

He called _his_ name, next.

"Mike Anderson," he said.

The crowd in front of Mike stepped away, revealing only him. He was shaking so bad, he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up here!" Coach Boomer said, impatient.

"N-no," Mike said. "I'd rather not show my powers."

Everyone went wide-eyed and stared at him, muttering amongst themselves.

"Why, exactly?" Coach Boomer said, crossing his arms.

"I just can't," Mike replied. "It's for the safety of everyone."

Coach Boomer only rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid refusing to show your powers will automatically make you a sidekick," he grumbled, writing something on his clipboard.

"Put me wherever the heck you want to—just _don't_ make me use my powers," Mike said.

Coach Boomer eyed him suspiciously, then turned to everyone else and said, "Alright, we'll pick this up right after lunch."

* * *

The bell rang, and all the freshmen headed off into the cafeteria to eat lunch.

As Mike walked with all of the sidekicks, most of them were doing something he hoped wouldn't happen.

They were _talking_ to him. Questioning him of his powers, what they were and such.

"Seriously, back there, you acted all cool, like _it's for the safety of everyone_. You must have super cool powers, right?" Zack, the kid who could "glow", said.

"No," was the only word Mike kept repeating. "My powers are NOT cool My powers are NOT safe. That's why I said that." He continued walking, hoping they would just drop the subject, but they didn't.

"Well, you're lucky. I don't even _have_ any powers..." Will, the kid who was in love with Gwen, said.

Mike thought about that, then turned to him. "Wait a minute...aren't you the son of the Commander and Jetstream?" he asked.

Will sighed. "Yup..." he said, obviously embarrassed.

Mike just stared at him, actually feeling pity for him for a moment, but shook his head and turned away. "Well, _you're_ the lucky one, actually. I wish _I_ didn't have any powers..." he muttered.

Everyone got their food in the cafeteria, and walked over to a table.

As soon as Mike sat down, he turned and saw Rebecca sitting with the heroes on the other side of the room.

Rebecca noticed him and gave him a slight smile, waving.

Mike waved back, but as soon as the other sidekicks sat down, stopped.

"Oh, who were you waving to?" Ethan, the kid who could melt, asked.

"No one," Mike muttered, staring at his lunch.

"Don't try to deny it; I _saw _who you were waving to," Zack said, grinning. He sat down next to Mike and said, "She's pretty cute, isn't she?"

Mike frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Come on...we know you like her," Zack told him, pointing his head at Rebecca.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I don't even know if she and I are_ friends_ or not. We just met on the bus, that's all," he grumbled.

"Okay..." Zack said, shrugging, but Mike could still see that grin on his face.

Everyone was silent for a little bit, until Will said, "Okay, is it just me, or is that guy really looking at me?"

Everyone turned around, and saw a guy sitting at a table behind him was giving him some sort of death glare.

"Dude...that's Warren Peace," Zack said quietly.

"_That's_ Warren Peace? I've heard about him; his mom's a hero and his dad's a villain. Baron Battle," Layla, Will's friend, said.

"So where do I come in?" Will asked.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence!" Ethan told him.

"No chance of parole until after his third life," Magenta, the girl who could shape-shift into a guinea pig, said.

"Well this is just great; first day of Sky High and I already have an arch-enemy," Will said.

Mike just sat there, staring at his food. He looked up, and saw Lash and Speed at the end of the room, grinning at him.

Mike turned away from them uncomfortably, and mumbled, "Great, first day of Sky High and I already made some new "friends"..."

* * *

**In case you were wondering, I ended up editing the story and changing it to third person instead of first person, cause I thought it'd be easier to tell the story that way.**

**Let's just say that Mike is gonna end up having problems with Speed and Lash. Especially since they see him as an easy target...**


End file.
